Gakuen Alice: Truth Or Dare
by Lord Of The Plushies
Summary: What happens when Yumi-sempai catches the gakuen alice characters, and forces them into playing Truth or Dare against their will? crack-fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**$ Gakuen Alice: Truth Or Dare $**

**Rated: Whatever xD**

**Genre: Humor/Crack/Parody**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: **What happen's when Yumi-sempai catches all the gakuen characters, and forces them to play truth or dare against their will. MADNESS!! You decided!!! =D

**Yumi: **Hey guys!! What's up?! xD I really really wanted to write this after writing the crack-fic one-shot. So here's your part in the story. Write a re-view for a character(s). You can choose up to three characters.

They can be weird/funny/crack/pervy/cute/mean whatever the hell you want xD. You want it you got it, or if you have anythign else in mind, lemme know. =DDD

But if it get's to out of hand, I won't post it. ;;

Soo...whenever I get some suggestions/reviews i'll write out chapter 1. Whenever you guys are ready, lemme know!! ^^

-Sincerely,

Yumi-sempai.


	2. Dare and Truth 1

**Gakuen Alice:**

**Truth or Dare?**

**Rated T: **For whatever xDDD

**Genre: **Humor/Parody/Crack

**~Enjoy~**

In a dark room, the Gakuen Alice characters were all seated. Wondering what the hell was going on or not really caring on. Until out popped Yumi-sempai!!!

"Hey guys!! What's up?!" She grinned. "We're going to be playing a little game today!! Truth Or Dare!!" Natsume grunted and stood up. "Like hell I am!!" He attempted to open the door, but it seemed like the door was glued shut. "Oh hell no...."

Yumi skipped over towards Natsume, who glared. "Sorry Hyuuga! Until you completed the dares and truths! None of you are allowed to leave the room!!" They all groaned in unsion. _'Great..'_

"SO! Let's begin, shall we?!" Natsume took his seat. Walking over to a box on a table, Yumi grabbed a piece of paper at random.

**Yumi: **Okay...so...our first truth or dare is from...**MiyaXbaybeexx**

* * *

**Miyaxbaybeexx:**

Mikan, is it true that Natsume was your first true love?

Mikan: *blushes deep red* U-ummm....*plays with hair* a-ano...._yes..._

Natsume: *smirks* What? I don't think they quite heard you polka.

Mikan: *explodes* NATSUME NO HENTAI!! A I SAID YES!!! *clamps hands over mouth* crud!! HOTARU!!! *clings*

Hotaru: *becomes irritated* Get off of me...you'll get my uniform all dirty...

Yumi: *twitch*...can we get on?! Dx

Natsume: (Thought's: So Ichigo-kara does like me...) *smirks* (This should be fun...)

***************************

**Miyaxbaybeex:**

Hotaru, put on a bunny suit and let Ruka take pictures

Yumi: |D

Hotaru: *narrows eyes* Hell no...

Ruka: *smirks* Imai you have to...(Finally revenge!! THANK YOU **Miyaxbaybeex**!!!!)

Yumi: *sighs* Imai just do it....

Hotaru:.....You owe me 10 rabbits **Miyaxbaybex...***goes to put bunny suit on*

Yumi: OHOH!! This should be good!! *grabs popcorn and munches on it* Got the camera Ruka???

Ruka: *smirks* Yep...

Yumi: I can't help but feel bad and happy at the same time xDDD

Mikan: *clasps hands together* OHH! I can't wait to see Hotaru!!!

Yumi&Ruka: -sweat drop-

Narumi: Won't Imai..umm...

Yumi: Be pissed? Yeah...but it's a dare...*shrugs* Imai you ready?!

Hotaru: *mumbles*no....*comes out*

Everybody(cept Natsume and a few others): AWWW!!!

Ruka: *starts taking pictures* Hehehe....*blushes slightly* (She does sorta look cute....)

Yumi: *smirks* Hehehe....

Hotaru: *glares at everyone* Never speak of this again...got it???

Mikan: *hugs Hotaru*

Yumi:*coughs* um...let's carry on!!! This time it's from: **Kachi-Suni**

**

* * *

**

**Kachi-Suni:**

Hotaru: Do you really like crab brains?

Hotaru: *gets out of bunny suits and shoots Ruka with baka gun*

Yumi: (Poor Ruka-pyon) -sweat drops-

Hotaru: Yes...I like any type of sea-food. Now you owe me 10 rabbits for the question....

Yumi: Please don't charge the our guest...-sweat drop-

Hotaru: Fine then...you pay me...

Yumi: UGH! Fine *hands over rabbits*

Natsume: Dare you to eat cat-nip

Natsume: Like hell I will...-.-

Yumi: Natsume it's a dare...and you can't leave until you do all your dares....

Hotaru: *smirks and pulls out camera* Yeah Hyuuga....

Mikan: HAHA!! Natsume eating cat-nip! XD

Persona: -chuckles-

Ruka: When did you get here?!

Persona: I've been here...the entire time....-.-

Yumi: Yeah he has....=/

Natsume: I'm not eating cat-nip!! Besides we don't have any!!!

Yumi: Uh yesh! ^.^ *grabs bag and pulls out a can of cat-nip*

Ruka: 0-0 Where did you get that???

Yumi: I'd rather not say.....;

Hotaru: *rolls eyes* Just get on with the dare already!!

Yumi: Fine...T_T Don't gotta be so mean about!! *hands Natsume the cat-nip* There! Now be a good little kitty and eat it!! |D

Natsume: fine...*takes can and opens it*ugh....I hate all of you...*begins to eat*

Yumi: It's funny yet gross....

Hotaru&everyone else: Yeah....

Mikan: *clamps hands over mouth and runs to bathroom*

Yumi: 0-0 since when the hell did we have a bathroom?! I've been holding it, for like an two hours!! DX ARGH!! Natsume!! I blame you!!!

Natsume: *wipes mouth and glares* Whatever crazy...can we go now??

Yumi: Hmm...oh yesh! But you all have to come back next time!!! |D

Everyone: great.....

Yumi: ^^ Hehehe...|D

* * *

Yumi: See you all next time!!! Don't forget to review/Dare/truth!!! ;D*waves* Ja ne!!! :DDDD

Everybody: Ja ne!/Ja ne.....*walks out*

Yumi: *pouts* Joy kills....

**A/N:(BTW! Sorry if it was crappy or short) T_T  
**

**The first 'official' is now done!! WHOO!!! XDDD I was sooooo hyper when I wrote this....XD I had candy and soda today!!! To add on to it!! X3 Well...I hope you all enjoy!~ XP See you all next time!!!! bye-bye!!**

** -Tragic Panda  
**


End file.
